The Fastest Donation
by Elektra Kyle
Summary: Abby has a prize for the person donating blood the fastest. What's the prize? Who's going to win? Spoiler for Season 8 Defiance
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Fastest Donation

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season 8 Defiance

**Author's Note**: I thought this was funny coming home from a blood drive to the scene where Abby is grilling Tony on why he hasn't donated blood yet. I am a phlebotomist for the American Red Cross and wanted to let you know a few things about blood donation. First thing is right now in the East Coast we are in critically need for blood. Due to all the snowstorms and nasty weather the American Red Cross has lost hundreds of blood donations due to cancellations of drives and donors not showing up. Second thing is donating blood is important. You can save up to 3 lives with one donation. People need blood for surgeries, accidents, sickness and your donation can help them. Third thing is if you decide to donate always make sure you eat a good meal and drink lots of fluids like water, juice or milk. It is important your fully hydrated when you donate. Last thing is your donation does make a difference and takes about an hour for the whole process. Anyone here would like to ask me questions about it -just pm and I'll try to answer them. Thanks.

The team, minus Tony, had come in a bit earlier on this Tuesday. It was the first day of a week long blood drive at the Navy yard. Abby had set up appointments for the whole team. Today she scheduled Gibbs, Ziva, Tony,McGee and herself. Palmer and Ducky had appointments for Wednesday. She had text-ed everyone the night before making sure they drank plenty of water, juice or milk. She also told them to hold off on the coffee in the morning too since coffee is a diuretic and not a good thing to have before giving blood.

"Good morning team. Hope all of you drank lots of water and ate breakfast this morning." Abby was smiling and looking at everyone.

Gibbs came up to her and gave her a quick hug. "It's hot chocolate." Gibbs spoke near her ear assuring her it wasn't coffee. Abby smiled.

"Good morning Abby." Ziva said while unscrewing the cap of a bottle of water and taking a drink from it. "Except I've been drinking so much water I have to go to the bathroom again." Ziva headed towards the ladies room.

"Good morning." McGee said while taking another sip of his orange juice. "Tony's not in yet? I kind of figured that. He didn't answer my text reminding him of today's blood drive. I'll text him again."

"Well he is supposed to be here. I text-ed him last night too. I'll give him a call." Abby pulled out her phone and called Tony.

Ziva came walking back. "Who is Abby calling? She looks mad." Ziva asked McGee as she sat down at her desk.

"Tony." McGee answered.

Gibbs was busy at his computer but kept an ear to the conversation. He smirked at Abby's determination to get a hold of Tony and took a glance at Abby. Her eyes were squinting at the phone every time she redialed as if would make Tony answer the phone.

Abby took a second and put down the phone. "You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Then she continued to call Tony.

Gibbs got up from his desk and waved Ziva and McGee to go ahead. Gibbs came up to Abby and pulled the phone away from her. He ended the dialing to Tony's phone with his finger and then put it in his pocket.

"Gibbs." Abby protested but Gibbs just put his arm around her waist and led her down to the blood drive.

"You'll find him later or else you'll miss your appointment, Abbs." She smirked and let him walk her down. "I sure will find him, one way or another."

As the team were sitting reading the information packet about donating blood, Abby had a glint in her eye as an idea popped into her head. "The person with the fastest time to donate will get a special prize from me. You'll have to wait until Palmer, Ducky and Tony donate to determine who wins. Ducky and Palmer have appointments tomorrow and I still have to get Tony in too."

"What's the prize?" McGee asked.

"You'll see if you win." Abby answered.

"You mean you haven't decided what it is yet , have you?" McGee smiled at Abby

"My lips are sealed." Abby pretended to zip up her lips.

A couple of phlebotomists in white coats came up to the sign in desk. The first phlebotomist called for Ziva and the second phlebotomist called for Tim.

"Don't forget to find out your donation time. Remember the fastest donation wins." Abby said out loud to the agents who just left.

Another phlebotomist came up and called Abby. "See ya Gibbs." Abby waved as she was lead away to one side of the blood drive. This was the side where people are interviewed before donating. A donor has their blood pressure, pulse, temperature and iron checked before answering a few questions. These questions are asked for the safety of the blood and the donor.

When Abby was done with the health assessment she was led down to the side where the actual donation took place. Ziva and McGee were laying down and were already donating. Abby laid down near them. Her phlebotomist was starting her paperwork and preparing her blood pack when she saw Gibbs come out. Abby asked if Gibbs could be in the cot next to her and of course got her way.

As Abby was about to begin, Ziva was done. She could hear Ziva asking for her time. "Five minutes and thirty seconds, Abby." Ziva told her while she was led to the canteen to sit down for fifthteen minutes to snack and have a drink of juice or water before returning to work.

Abby's phlebotomist spoke to her as he was scrubbing her arm with iodine. "Just have to wait for the iodine to dry and then we'll start." He smiled at her as he threw out the swabs he just used on her arm.

Abby then turned to Gibbs. "Gibbs, will you hold my hand? Hope you don't mind if I squeeze it too."

Gibbs held her hand in his. Abby then closed her eyes and squeezed Gibbs' hand when the needle went in. He continued to hold her hand after that. Abby opened her eyes and looked at Gibbs. "Thank you." He then gently squeezed her hand a couple of times to acknowledge her thanks.

Okay there's way more to the story but its late and I'm tired. I hope to put up the next part tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Fastest Donation

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season 8 Defiance

**Author's Note**: I thought this was funny coming home from a blood drive to the scene where Abby is grilling Tony on why he hasn't donated blood yet. I am a phlebotomist for the American Red Cross and wanted to let you know a few things about blood donation. First thing is right now in the East Coast we are in critically need for blood. Due to all the snowstorms and nasty weather the American Red Cross has lost hundreds of blood donations due to cancellations of drives and donors not showing up. Second thing is donating blood is important. You can save up to 3 lives with one donation. People need blood for surgeries, accidents, sickness and your donation can help them. Third thing is if you decide to donate always make sure you eat a good meal and drink lots of fluids like water, juice or milk. It is important your fully hydrated when you donate. Last thing is your donation does make a difference and takes about an hour for the whole process. Anyone here would like to ask me questions about it -just pm and I'll try to answer them. Thanks.

Also, I put in a short scene from Defiance where the team comes back from the blood drive. I added to the conversation.

** Chapter 2**

**"**I guess I won't get that prize. I was six minutes and 58 seconds." McGee said to Abby as he was walking toward the canteen.

"Next time McGee." Abby smiled as she continued gently squeezing the ball in her hand so the blood could continuously flow into the blood bag.

"Gibbs, I know your gonna beat my time but don't beat it too bad." Abby told Gibbs.

They spoke to each other and with the phlebotomists while they donated.

"Your all done." the phlebotomist, named Heidi ,told Gibbs and she took away the ball from his hand. As she crimped the bag at the scale she told Gibbs his time. "Your time is four minutes and 10 seconds. I think you'll be my fastest donor today."

She quickly and painlessly pulled the needle out into the needle guard while applying pressure to where the needle went in. Heidi raised his arm straight above him and told Gibbs to apply the pressure where her hands where.

" I just need to finish up here and then you can have some snacks." She scanned the scale and then printed out the tags for the blood. She came back and checked on Gibbs' arm.

"You stopped. You can put your arm down and relax." She scanned the blood and brought it to the processing table. She walked back and wrapped up Gibbs' arm with gauze and co-band. Heidi sat Gibbs up and gave him instructions about his donation. She led him to the canteen. "Thank you so much for coming in." Heidi smiled to him. "Thanks Heidi." Gibbs said back.

"I knew I couldn't beat you but must you be so good at everything Gibbs?" Gibbs turned and smiled at Abby before sitting down at the canteen with Ziva and McGee.

"Your almost done Abby." Her phlebotomist told her. the scale beeped letting the phlebotomist know she was done.

"Don't forget to get my my time." Abby smiled at him.

"Six minutes and twenty seconds." The phlebotomist told her.

"I beat you McGee." Abby said as she was bandaged. As she was being brought to the canteen her phlebotomist thanked her for her donation.

"See you next time Bruce." Abby waved good-bye. Bruce smiled back at her.

They all sat at the canteen eating snacks and drinking juice or water. Abby grabs the donation stickers and puts it on all three of them including herself.

Abby smiled at Gibbs. "I guess your in first place for now."

"I'm wondering what this prize is?" Ziva said

"Hopefully coffee. I could use one right now." Gibbs answered Ziva

"I feel the same way you do Gibbs. Can't wait to get to my lab and have a caf-pow." Abby said while not looking at no one in particular.

"You went without a caf-pow this morning?" McGee asked

"Yup-too much caffine-remember?" Abby answered him

"I can't believe I'm drinking more water. I think I have to use the bathroom again." Ziva said while taking another sip of water.

"Good. Your fifthteen minutes are up. We can all head upstairs then." Gibbs motioned everyone back to work. Abby headed towards her lab.

* * *

As the team entered the Bull pen, Tony was sitting at his desk laughing as he was making funny faces of his team mates on the computer.

"Having fun there, DiNozzo." Gibbs looks at distorted picture of himself on Tony's computer.

"Sorry Boss. It's just the new program and ..." Tony tries to explain.

As Tony puts a distorted picture of McGee on his computer, McGee and Ziva hover over the wall that separates Tony desk from the aisle. "So, why didn't you answer my text?" McGee asks.

"Text?Oh. Gosh. Sorry, it was on vibrate." Tony looks and opens his cellular phone.

"It is Tuesday, Tony. The Blood drive. Eight to ten."Ziva says

"We all gave." McGee adds

"Where were you?" Ziva asks Tony.

"Oh, thats today. It's just after 10:00." Tony keeps looking at his watch. "Well, there's always next year."

"They are going to be there every morning this week." Gibbs tells him as he files away some papers.

"Of course I could always try tomorrow." Tony says .

"You can't push for agent of the year if you don't give!" McGee tells him as he heads towards his desk.

Gibb's phone rings and he heads towards MTAC.

Ziva heads toward the bathroom. "No more water for me today."

Tony glides over to the printer and picks up a distorted picture of Abby he made on his computer. He takes out his stapler and staples her picture to one of his walls at his desk.

McGee looks over. "You know Abby tried calling you a few times this morning.I should call her up and tell her your here. She is the person to be afraid of more than that needle if you don't give. Not a smart move putting that picture up either."

"That's the difference between me and you probie. I'm not afraid." Tony walks slowly towards McGee's desk

"Of Abby or the needle?" McGee stops typing and looks up at Tony.

"Neither-now back to work McTattle." Tony wonders back to his desk.

Okay thats it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: The Fastest Donation

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season 8 Defiance

**Author's Note**: I thought this was funny coming home from a blood drive to the scene where Abby is grilling Tony on why he hasn't donated blood yet. I am a phlebotomist for the American Red Cross and wanted to let you know a few things about blood donation. First thing is right now in the East Coast we are in critically need for blood. Due to all the snowstorms and nasty weather the American Red Cross has lost hundreds of blood donations due to cancellations of drives and donors not showing up. Second thing is donating blood is important. You can save up to 3 lives with one donation. People need blood for surgeries, accidents, sickness and your donation can help them. Third thing is if you decide to donate always make sure you eat a good meal and drink lots of fluids like water, juice or milk. It is important your fully hydrated when you donate. Last thing is your donation does make a difference and takes about an hour for the whole process. Anyone here would like to ask me questions about it -just pm and I'll try to answer them. Thanks.

Also, I put in a a short scenes from Defiance where the Abby confronts Tony .

**It was Wednesday morning. Abby had scheduled both Palmer and Ducky appointments this morning. It was already 9:30 a.m. and she knew they had already donated so she decided to stop by autopsy to find out their times.**

**"Hi Ducky." Abby said as she walked in. "Where's Palmer?"**

**"Well, good morning my dear. We just both just came back from the blood drive but unfortunately, Mr. Palmer had to leave to pick up a Marine." Ducky was writing down some notes on a clipboard.**

**"So what was your time?" She asked**

**"Oh yes, I should have known you came down to find that out. I was done in 5 minutes and 55 seconds. Not bad for an older chap if I do say so myself." Ducky smiled at his last comment.**

**"You beat me and McGee. Do you know how long it took Palmer?" Abby was rocking back and forth on her boots.**

**"Oh, yes. Let me see. Here's the note. Mr. Palmer donated in 6 minutes and 45 seconds." Ducky put the note down on his desk.**

**"Huh, Palmer even beat McGee but no one has beaten Gibbs' time yet. Oh, by the way Ducky, did you happen to see Tony donating while you were there?" Abby was now standing still waiting for his answer to decide what she was going to do next.**

**"No, I didn't see him at all today. He still hasn't donated? I thought you had a appointment for him yesterday?" Ducky puts down his clipboard on his desk.**

**"I did but he missed it. I made another one for him today too." Abby was getting frustrated at Tony's refusal to donate. "I'll just go up to see why he missed it again." Abby headed towards the autopsy doors.**

**"Good luck." Ducky told her before she left. She turned and smiled at him.**

**"That boy is in trouble. Once Abgail has an idea stuck in her head, she takes the bull by it's horns." Ducky spoke to himself as picked up his clipboard again.**

**

* * *

**

**A frustrated Abby walked towards the bull pen and straight to Tony's desk. Tony was sitting down writing. **

**"Not funny!" Abby said looking directly at him**

**"Are you here to scold me?" Tony was avoiding eye contact.**

**"Yes and not about that." Abby followed Tony as he got up and took off the distorted picture of her off his cubicle wall.**

**She continued following him as he was walking all over the bull pen. "Tony, you skipped the blood drive again. Your the only one on Team Gibbs that hasn't donated."**

**"Well, I was up all night guarding the Belgravian brat and had only a couple of hours of sleep. Now I have to go and relieve Ziva. I'm a busy guy, Abbs. I'll do it tomorrow morning. I promise." Tony was now opening a door , placing something in there then closing it.**

**Abby continued to follow him. "I don't understand. You donated your sperm when you were in college."**

**"Yes, much more pleasurable delivery system." Tony opens a file cabinet drawer and takes out a pair of socks.**

**"Tony, what is wrong." Abby is now facing him as Tony is finally standing still.**

**"Nothing." Tony sniffs the socks making a sour face after he does.**

**"Tony." She asks softer then the last time.**

**"Ever since I was in the hospital, I'm terrified by needles. I gotta go." Tony gives her the picture as he leaves but Abby smiles as she comes up with a plan.**

**sorry so short. Gotta clean the house before I head to work. More soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: The Fastest Donation

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season 8 Defiance

**Author's Note**:Here's some blood facts.

**Facts about blood needs**

Every two seconds someone in the U.S. needs than 38,000 blood donations are needed every day.A total of 30 million blood components are transfused each year in the U.S. (2006).The average red blood cell transfusion is approximately 3 blood type most often requested by hospitals is Type O. The blood used in an emergency is already on the shelves before the event . Sickle cell disease affects more than 80,000 people in the U.S., 98 percent of whom are African American. Sickle cell patients can require frequent blood transfusions throughout their lives. More than 1 million new people are diagnosed with cancer each year. Many of them will need blood, sometimes daily, during their chemotherapy treatment.A single car accident victim can require as many as 100 pints of blood.

Also, I put in a 2nd short scene from Defiance with Abby and Tony. I added to the conversation.

**On the last day of the blood drive , Abby not only made an appointment for Tony but made a plan to make sure he donated. Everyone was in the bull pen that morning except for Tony. Tony's desk phone rang and Gibbs asked Ziva to answer it. As she finished her conversation on the phone, Tony walked in.**

**"Get off my phone. Tell me what?" Tony asks**

**"Abby is on her way with the Red Cross nurse." Ziva says grinning**

**"Ah, Boss. I forgot I have this dentist appointment. I also I have to validate the parking I.D." Tony was fidgeting trying to leave before Abby came.**

**It was too late .Abby walks in. "Tony, I want you to meet Samantha." Tony raises his eyes from her boots to her attractive face.**

**"Hi Tony." Samantha smiles at Tony**

**"Samantha's speciality is working with people like you that suffer from Trypanophobia." Abby stands next to Samantha **

**"The fear of needles. If you want to give blood I can try to help you." Tony is smitten with her.**

**"Yeah Okay, try away." Tony walks alongside Samantha towards the elevator. "It's not so much a fear.." Tony tells Samantha before they enter the elevator. Abby follows them after she returns Tony's stapler.**

****

* * *

Samantha does an assessment of Tony's health and then talks him through the donation process. Abby waits for him at the canteen. She reminds Samantha that she needs to know Tony's donation time. Samantha brings him over to the canteen and sits Tony next to Abby. Tony thanks Samantha and she pats his back.

"See you again soon." Samantha tells him and then walks toward the next donor.

"You will." Tony answers

"See Tony, it wasn't that bad." Abby pats his back.

"No, it wasn't especially with Sammy." Tony pops open a can of juice.

"She is awesome especially with high school kids." Abby hands Tony a package of Oreos.

"I even got her number. Well, her number to make sure she's there the next time I donate." Abby gives Tony a hug.

"Easy Abby, I just gave blood." Tony points to the bandage on his arm.

"So, what was your time" Abby asks.

"I had 7 minutes and 15 seconds. I forgot to squeeze the ball since I was so busy talking to Sammy." Tony pops an Oreo into his mouth.

"Gibbs won." Abby says. "Maybe next time, Tony."

"So what's the prize Abby?"

"Let the winner find out first." Abby smirks.

**Sorry it's short. More later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: The Fastest Donation

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season 8 Defiance

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone for reviewing and pm me questions. I was getting nervous about the prize ,because at the time , I didn't even know what it was going to be. Anyway, this story might be continuined into another chapter?

**Blood Facts: **

**O+ blood can donate to O+,A+,B+,AB+ and receive blood from O+ and O-**

**O- blood can donate to anyone but can only receive blood from O-**

**A+ blood can donate to A+,AB+ and can receive blood from A+,A-,O+ and O-**

**A- blood can donate to A+,A-,AB+ and AB- and can receive blood from A- and O-**

**B+ blood can donate to B+ and AB+ and can receive blood from B+,B-,O+ and O-**

**B- blood can donate to B+,B-,AB+ and AB- and can receive blood from B- and O-**

**AB+ blood can donate to AB+ and can receive blood from anyone**

**AB- blood can donate to AB+ and AB- and can receive blood from A-,B-,O- and AB-**

**Abby had promised a prize for the person with the fastest donation time. That prize would depend on who won. Gibbs did, so the question is what do you give a person who wants nothing at all? Any other person on that team would have been easy.**

**It was a late Friday afternoon as she drove to her apartment thinking about this. As she entered her home she hung up her sweater and bag. Abby was concentrating on ideas while taking off her boots and throwing them off to the side. **

**She walked towards her kitchen to get something to eat. Perhaps an idea would pop into her head if she had something in her stomach. As she ate her turkey sandwich it came to her. Abby left the half eaten food on the counter as she rushed over to her bag to retrieve her cell phone. While talking on the phone she went over to her bedroom and opened a top drawer from her dresser. Abby searched through it's contents moving items side to side until she found what she wanted. She took a look at it , smiled and placed it in her pocket.**

**Abby quickly walked over to the front door and put her boots back on . She grabbed her keys, bag and sweater. While putting an arm through her sweater , she took the remainder of her sandwich and took another bite while she slipped her other arm through the other sleeve. **

**Abby was on her way to Gibb's house. She finally figured out a prize for him. Abby parked her hot rod in front of Gibb's house. She let herself in knowing that she never has to knock. **

**Abby first heads towards the kitchen and then to the basement. The door is open and Abby quietly climbs down the stairs. Gibbs' back is towards her. He already changed from his work clothes to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He is wiping down tools on top of his workbench. **

**"Hey Abbs." Gibbs says without turning around.**

**"How did you know?" Abby steps off the last step.**

**"Tony kept asking about the prize I won." Gibbs turns around to face her.**

**Abby giggles," Oh Tony." Abby puts her bag down at the end of the stairs.**

**"Good job bringing in that nurse." Abby smiles at his comment. **

**"A friend of yours Abby?"**

**"She is and I figured Tony couldn't resist her." Gibbs laughs at her comment as he wipes down a tool.**

**"I wanted to thank you Gibbs for helping me convince the Director on having a blood drive at NCIS." Gibbs continues wiping down another tool.**

**"Red Cross always comes on the Navy yard. Figured if they are here all the time why not have a week for NCIS." Gibbs finishes wiping down his last tool.**

**Abby smiles at him, "Well you must be wondering what your prize is?**

**"Just a bit curious?" Gibbs says**

**"You know your a hard person to think of a prize for. You don't every want anything or need anything. It's almost impossible to..."**

**"Abbs." Gibbs comes up to her.**

**Abby reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out a pin. She reaches for Gibbs' hand. She opens his hand and places the pin in it then re-closes his hand. Gibbs opens up his hand to view the item placed there. **

**"That pin belonged to my father. He was always donating blood. It was the 10 gallon pin he got before my brother was born. It hit home hard when my mom needed a transfusion while having my brother. She survived after receiving 6 units of blood. Without the transfusion she would have died . He always thought that some of his blood he donated that week helped save her."**

**Gibbs comes up to hug her knowing how special the small blood drop shaped pin is to her. She holds up her hand to stop him.**

**"I have one more prize for you." Abby says to him. Gibbs doesn't interrupt her to say the pin was enough.**

**"I made a donation to the Red Cross in Shannon's and Kelly's memory." Abby has her hands clasp at her chest.**

**Gibbs is speechless at her gesture. He is greatly moved by her thoughtfulness. He steps forward and embraces her tightly pressing his face against hers. Nothing is said except for a tear that falls from her face onto his shoulder.**

**Gibbs releases his grip a little to give her a kiss on her cheek- near her chin. After a long moment they both break away from the hug. Gibbs lifts his hand towards her cheek and wipes away a falling tear.**

**As he does he comes closer to her and kisses her ever so lightly on the lips. Abby is stunned and looks up at him and smiles.**

**"Thank you but your the prize I was hoping for." Gibbs reaches for her hand to bring her closer to him and kisses her harder this time.**

**Okay, that might be it for now. I am still debating to end it here or go on?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: The Fastest Donation

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season 8 Defiance

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone for reviewing and pm me questions.I appreciate it. Sorry this took me so long to post. I forgot last weekend was my weekend to work. Due to popular demand , I added another chapter. It isn't very long so sorry about that. This is the last chapter.

**Abby closes her eyes as she is drawn into a slow passionate kiss. The forbidden temptation she's had for years has happened. **

**He caresses her face with his. Just touching her skin makes him feel alive again.**

**Abby moves her un-held hand up and down Gibbs' arm. She tickles his hair and feels how strong his arm is. Just like she had imagined it. Abby rests her hand just below his bicep and gives light squeezes as each kiss is deepened . ****His touch sends shivers through her and wishing she had known his feelings years ago.**

**Gibbs moves his un-held hand slowly behind her neck. His fingers rub her skin gently then he tightens his grip. Gibbs brings her closer to his lips. He intensifies each kiss as if it was his last with her. Gibbs makes his way from her lips to her neck. Abby turns her head sideways enticing him to continue his discovery of once untouchable domain. Losing herself in the sensation of his touch she manages to whisper next to his face,**

**"I never knew?"**

**Gibbs pauses and faces her with a smile. He raises Abby's hand that he's been holding and kisses the back of her hand. Gibbs delicately strokes her cheek with his freed fingers.**

**"Always have, Abs. Just needed you to tell me." Gibbs then embraces Abby tightly feeling the warmth between them. **

**Abby places her head on his chest and wishes this moment never to end. They sway like a couple dancing except there is no music. Nothing is said between them. The embrace is one of understanding and found love. All these years of wondering, wanting and wishing answered in a night.**

**Gibbs gives her a kiss on the cheek and reaches for her hand again. He begins climbing up the stairs of his basement bringing Abby with him. At the top of the stairs, Abby stops to turn off the light.**

**"Glad you won." Abby smiles to him. Gibbs smiles back and gives a gently tug on her hand for her to follow him upstairs to his bedroom.**

**End**


End file.
